Homecoming
A disoriented Randy tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat was beating of his brow, and his face was a shocking shade of red. His eyes opened slowly, like two sparkling sapphires they twinkled with the moonlight, which entered his room from the window next to his bed. Randy groaned loudly, he felt awful, he could hear his stomach growling and rumbling, it had been doing that since the doctor pumped it. He turned round and closed his eyes and begged for, but opened them five seconds later. He was uncomfortable he leaned over to his night stand to take a sip of his water. The water woke him up even more. The well-built boy let out a childish yawn before blink several times scoping his room. That is when he saw it. Written on his mirror in bright red marker "Cheers- B" the message read. Randy couldn’t believe this he shot up and he quickly walked hastily towards the mirror and began to rub it, in a bid to clear the message off before his parents or anyone else saw. Nothing worked, it wasn't coming off, his parents where due back in the afternoon and it wasn't coming off. He began to panic how would he explain this to his Father? That is when an even more disturbing thought hit Randy. This B person was in his room, Randy began to panic even more, thinking of what else B had left and where else B had been... His breaths grew heavier. When Rebecca phoned his parents they were more upset that their son had a party, than the fact he was in hospital getting his stomach pumped. Randy reached for his phone, with the intention of calling one of the boys, but that's when he saw the time 5:19 am... He moaned again, in the same monotone expression. He looked at his bed and looked at the mirror, surely he could try to take a little sleep till seven, then he could call the boys and they could clean it up before his parents got home, it was a perfect plan in his eyes, what could go wrong. So the well-built teenager tucked himself back into his quilts and closed his eyes. "Wake Up!" Randy jolted up to see the stern face of his farther. "A party, a fricken Party Randy", Randy began to stutter, but his father shushed him and continued to shout. "I talk, you listen" his farther ordered with authority. "This is football season, and you have just put your whole sporting career at risk, god you are so stupid, and that mirror what is that mirror, I don't know if that is... Blake's way of laughing at you, or saying thanks for the party. But let me tell you, if that doesn’t come off he can buy another" Bruce roared pointing at the message. Randy looked confused "Blake?" he asked rubbing his head. "Yes Blake, that's what the B stands for" Bruce continued storming around his son’s room. Randy looked shocked "Eh yeah I guess" he stuttered avoiding eye contact. His dad frowned again and let out a large sigh, "Just get it cleaned up" he ordered before he stormed out of Randy's room. That went surprisingly well, and that is when his over bearing mother came in carrying a box. It was a sickly shade of bright blue, with a white ribbon around it, she placed it at the foot of his bed and tapped her nose, and then she too excited. Randy smiled to himself, he loved getting presents, he quickly grabbed the box and ripped of the ribbon, he threw off the lid to reveal, a tux with a card laid on top, and it read "Happy Homecoming- Love Mum and Dad". UGH Homecoming is tonight he thought, which means madness will unfold. “Homecoming” Randy moaned yet again, this time burying his face in his pillow. "What so it was written on his mirror?" Hanson asked in a distressed voice. As sat on a chair in Charlie’s kitchen tapping the marble counter top nervously. "Yeah apparently, it creeps me out more that it must of happened just after I left the room, because there was nothing on the mirror when I was there" Charlie replied opening a can of diet coke. "Or did it happen when the others brought him back from the hospital?" Samuel asked re-entering the room, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "So you're saying B is one of the jocks?" Hanson stated taking a sip of his drink. They all looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. "Maybe, I don't know, we still don't know enough to start pointing fingers" Sam sighed sitting next to Hanson. "Anyway I better get going, gotta meet Brie for Prom stuff" Hanson said standing up stretching slightly. "Homecoming" Charlie corrected him. "We’re going to Homecoming and to think you could be our king” he laughed before walking towards Hanson with a smile on his face.” I'll walk you out" he told his friend. Sam got up too, "I better be on my way too, I'm gonna see Lucy before Homecoming" he told the boys, as Charlie looked at him puzzled. "She's not coming, come to think of it does she even go to our school?" he asked Sam as he put an elbow on the counter top. Sam shook his head and in his poshest voice proclaimed "No dear Charlie.The Miss. Heart attends RoseDay Prep. The finest of the fine" Sam smiled breaking the fake accent slightly towards the end of the sentence. Which made all the boys laugh. “Okay then bitches, get out of my house" Charlie shouted as he opened his front door, the two boys left quickly waving as they both set off to their significant others. Once the door was closed Charlie noticed Mike was standing on the stairs facing the door watching him. "Erm. Hello>" Charlie said to his brother saying it in a confused like manor. "What do you want?" he asked his older brother. Mike let out a large sigh as he began to descend the stairs. As he got close enough he barged past his brother and made his way into the living room. Charlie was taken aback by this so he followed suit to see his brother lying down on the couch. "Did I do something to you?" he asked Mike. Mike ignored his brother, and turned on the T.V. Charlie began to get angry, he turned the T.V off, "Mike!" Charlie shouted. "Charlie" his brother mimicked his voice. "Jesus H Christ, what is wrong with you" Charlie shouted again. "Watch the language" his mother’s voice came from upstairs. Mike stood up, he towered over his little brother. He was bigger both in size and strength. "You're going to homecoming?" Mike asked, his voice was cold and emotionless. "Yeah. Me, Sam, Luke, Summer, Nina and Robbie are going as a group what’s the problem?” moaned Charlie. "Sam, he is the problem” Mike replied back with much anger in his voice. "What, what has Sam got to do with you being a grumpy little bitch" Charlie asked. For that comment Mike punched Charlie in the shoulder. "You're friends with them again, aren't you?" Mike asked. Charlie remained silent, "Answer me Charlie!" he shouted as grabbed Charlie by the scruff of his shirt. "Yes, what's the problem?" Charlie asked in a breathless voice. Mike released his grip. "I don't like them Charlie" Mike said as he sat down again. Charlie looked at his brother and then sat down next to him. "You shut us out when you were with them, with Bradley" Mike whispered. "Bradley has nothing to do with this". Charlie reassured his brother. "Please, I know you Charlie, I know you better than you think. With you, and those boys, it will always be about Bradley" Mike hissed. He got up and walked out of the room. "I have to take Mackenzie to karate. Have fun at your dance" he sighed before leaving the room. Charlie was still trying to process what his brother said, he sat on the couch staring at the floor. "Charlie baby your tux is ready, once you're dressed we can get a selfie and I will instagram it" he heard his mother shouting from upstairs. He smiled to himself, and marched upstairs. The hectic sports hall is filled with teenagers, loud music poured out of the speakers everyone was in dresses and suits as they all ran to the dance floor, they begin to jump and awkwardly dance. Charlie, Sam and Hanson were standing under the balloon arch that read “HOMECOMING” as Brie was ready to take a picture. "Okay Charlie, Hanson and Sam, One, two, three SMILE" Brie giggles as she took a photograph, her dress is short and white, along with her matching white heels, she wore a small daisy chain headdress over her long brown hair. Hanson stared at her, this all white dress, she was a vision of beauty, his mind raced with thoughts of Brie saying "I do", but was pulled back to reality when Brie said "Take one of us babe", indicating to herself, Nina and Summer, who looked just as beautiful. Summer wore a simple black ball dress, while Nina's was bright orange. "That one was really good" Hanson laughed to the group of girls, as he looked at the photo. Brie and Hanson made eye contact, they edged closer together and kissed. Brie backed away slightly before a huge smile came across her face. "Let's go with those crowns" Brie roared in a voice that made her sound like a professional boxer ready for a title fight. She pushed her fist in the air and grabbed Hanson’s hand and ran to the dance floor dragging him with her. Samuel placed his hand out in the air in front of Nina, "May I have this dance my fellow not- nominee" Sam smiled referring to the fact neither of them were up for Queen or King,. Nina giggled like a school girl and gave him her hand, they ran to the dance floor, only to start jumping along with the rest of the crowd. Summer smiled, at last she was alone with Charlie, she flicked her hair and looked at him in the eye, "So, Charlie I was thinking we could dance you know, together" she raised her hand too, but Charlie only laughed. "Sorry not for me. Hey maybe Luke can dance with you, if you find him, I'm gonna get some punch" Charlie said quickly before walking away, leaving Summer standing there alone. "You know what the sad thing is, he doesn't even realise what he is doing" Robbie's voice came from behind her. She turned around quickly hitting him in the face with her pink hair, "You know sitting around moaning over him will do you no good" he said in a sympathetic voice. "Then what should I do?" Summer asked, Robbie smiled "How would I know, my Charlie experience differs from yours". Summer eyes turned to the ground, she pulled her dress, and then touched her long hair, "Wait what do you mean by your experiences", but by the time she turned around she could see Robbie walking away. “May I have this dance?” Luke said from behind her outstretching his hand. Summer looked over to see if she could see Charlie but there were too many people. She shrugged “What the heck” she sighed taking his hand. Luke and Summer walked to the dance floor as Luke’s heart was beating so fast with excitement. *All King and Queen nominations please report to stage, I repeat all King and Queen nominations on stage"(5 minutes later) ''' The nominees were all standing on the eyeing up a crown and tiara that were placed on a large podium. Blake, Hanson and Randy all stand to one side and Rebecca, Clara and Brie on the other. Sam and Charlie watched on from the crowd, giving both Hanson and Randy a thumbs up, Randy gives one back and Rebecca shots him a look. Principle Elliotts approached the microphone stumbling in her heels drunk as usual. "Welcome, Welcome to our princes and princess, only two will become King and Queen, so may the odds be ever in your favour" Principle Elliott’s winked at the crowd who remained silent. One person coughed and it could be heard throughout the hall. "Really, I try and get a little modern and this is how you treat me" she shouted placing her hands on her hips staring at the large crowd of teenagers. "Get on with it" a voice chanted from the crowd and the rest of the tees cheered. Elliott’s was just standing there with a blank expression on her face. "Fine!” she shouted quickly opening an envelope. “Your Prom King... Randy Walker yay, and Prom Queen" she said taking a breath. Rebecca stood forward waving her hand in the air. "Brie Buchanan" Elliott’s shouted taking a glass of wine off the table behind her and downing it one before quickly walking to the tiara. Everywhere went silent, Rebecca stood there still in front of the stage. Clara covered her mouth in embarrassment for her friend, Charlie and Sam where the first to cheer, followed by the rest of the student body. Brie's eyes started to fill with tears, Principle Elliott’s placed the tiara on her head, and Hanson walked across the stage to her and kissed her once more. "Okay time for the spotlight dance" said Principle Elliott’s. "All losers off the stage" Elliott’s slurred her words. Hanson and Brie laughed together, as he turned to face Randy who was trying to comfort an angry Rebecca who had stormed off the stage followed by Clara. The cold crown rested perfectly on Randy’s gold head of hair, Hanson took Brie over to him. "Look after her" he smiled. Brie and Randy took each other’s hand and walked into the centre of the dance floor. Lana Del Rey's young and beautiful began to play, the spotlight hit them, and the started to move slowly. “This is really awkward" Charlie whispered to Sam as they looked on. "I know right, they look like two toddlers at a wedding" laughed Sam. "Whatever, I'm going to find Luke" Charlie said as he began to push his way through the large crowd that had gathered but Sam continued to watch. '''Beep Beep Sam’s phone went, for a brief moment Sam had forgot all about the B texts and he was expecting a text from Lucy, but it wasn't from Lucy. "Stay out of my way tonight, okay? - Kisses B". Sam looked around, to see if he could see anyone else on the phone... But no luck. He stared at the spotlight, and watched the two continue their dances. As Charlie was looking round he finally found Luke in the corner, talking to Clara, they seemed to look panicked. He got close enough for him to hear but not be seen, "Well what now?" Luke asked her, "Plan B okay, just roll with it, those four are going to get the surprise of their lives" Clara said. "I hate lying to Charlie, he's my best friend" Luke moaned. Clara patted his shoulder, "You won't have to lie for long. We'll do it after the dance has finished". Charlie had heard enough, he closed his eyes and ran away. Sam was at the punch bowl, he went to reach for a cup, but his hand touched another's "Oh sorry Kendrick" a deep voice said. "Oh it’s okay Will" he stared at Will as he poured himself a drink and then lean back against the table. "So that Brie ey, Hanson is a lucky guy" Will said calmly, Sam's voice lowered and he too poured himself a drink. "Yeah, yeah he is" Sam whispered. "Oh and you bro, I heard you snagged yourself a posh one, how did you manage that" Will asked referring to Lucy. This question made Sam feel awkward as he just stared at the tall closeted jock. "Well I just kinda kissed her" Sam replied, to which Will laughed. "Look, Will I know, about you and Charlie, and I want you to know, that I just want what's best for him" Sam whispered. Will stood up straight and stared Sam down "Oh really, you do. Because if I remember correctly, I your little gang and Bradley, where was scared to come out in the first place" he hissed looking derp into his eyes. Sam looked confused "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well look, when you were friends he was in the closet, when you weren't” Will smiled and nodded in the direction of Charlie, Sam looked away, knowing how true Will’s statement was. "Now Samuel, if you wouldn't mind sticking your nose out of my relationship that would be amazing, " the jock barked slamming his empty cup down. Will was about to walk away, "Oh and if you tell anyone about me and Charlie, I will ruin that pretty little face of yours, so you’re going to stay out of my way" he gave Sam a dastardly wink. The words rang in his head again and again, STAY OUT OF MY WAY. Charlie, Hanson and Randy all ran over to Sam lead by Randy who’s crown was now crooked. "What's wrong?" Sam asked in a panicked voice. "We don't exactly know Charlie just grabbed us and told us to come over her" Randy replied. Charlie looked at them all. "I think I know who B is" Charlie said calmly, his voice cracking slightly. "You do? One question how? Second question who? Hanson asked looking all around the room. Charlie stared at the floor he didn’t even want to admit it. "Luke and Clara are B, their working together, I heard them talk about plan B, and how he's lying to me, and how it's going to shock us four" Charlie began to speak fast and his words slurred slightly. "Oh he is so dead” Randy whispered "And that little bitch" he continued. But just as Randy said that Clara and Luke stood on stage which distracted him. "Attention everyone, attention" Clara said in her usual peppy voice. "Today while we are all having fun night. BUT less I remind you, one of our own isn't with us" she continued. The four boys began to edge closer towards the stage. "Bradley Wilson as you all know is not here today, so Luke and I arranged a photograph presentation of Bradley's life” she gestured behind her. The lights turned off and another song played, photos of Bradley began to appear from a projector. Hanson noticed one of him and Bradley sitting outside laughing, there was another with Randy during a PE lesson they had their arms over each other shoulder. Many more photos appeared, with all the clubs Bradley was in. He was captain of so many clubs, he was a true leader even as just a freshman. Then the one with Sam appeared, they were in the library, Sam was smiling and Bradley was pulling a strange face. Then the one with Charlie, they were next to the lockers, Bradley was hugging him, with another goofy look on his face. The presentation proceeded with a photo of Bradley and all the other boys, they all looked happy, and finally it ended with them showing his year book photo, RIP BRADLEY 1997-2012 was written on the bottom. Everyone clapped at the lights came on and Clara and Luke made their way off stage. As they approached the boys, "Hey, sorry I had to lie and to tell you about it, Clara wanted it to be a surprise" Luke said sadly looking at Charlie, but Charlie only laughed and hugged him. “You’re an amazing friend Luke” Charlie sighed. The other boys patted him on the back. "So that's what plan B was, plan Bradley” Hanson said calmly, Luke looked up and shook his head "Oh no, plan B was the video, it was supposed to be longer but some of the photo's went missing last minute, luckily we had a backup" Luke explained. "Why did Clara want to do it?" Sam asked, "Beats me, she came to me and asked me to put something together paid me twenty five bucks so I did it" he told the boys , the liars looked at each other and towards the cheerleader who was talking to a now incredibly intoxicated Mrs. Elliott’s The lights went off again, "What next Luke" laughed Randy. "I don't have anything else planned" Luke sighed, as a video was projected onto the same wall. "Oh my god, that's Bradley’s room” Sam stated. The walls where red, and the carpet white, on the left hand side of the camera you could make out two socked feet, lying on a bed, his bedroom door was in centre frame. The door burst open but the persons head was cropped out. Bradley jumped up "What the hell get out" Bradley shouted but the person grabbed Bradley. "This is a warning stop being a meddling asshole, and stop messing with his head" the attacker shouted. Charlie instantly recognised the voice Bradley looked terrified, as the person threw him towards the camera, it fell a great height, due to the fact it was resting on his book shelf. The camera now on the floor revealed Mike to be the person that attacked Bradley, "Stay down" Mike said aggressively. A date appeared across the screen 12th March 2012, four months before Bradley vanished. The screen went black again and the lights turned on. BEEP BEEP. 'The phones went in harmony, all boys opened their texts, carefully hiding it from Luke, but he quickly ran off to the check the computer, '"That movie was brought to you by, B entertainment. Oh and C, say hi to Mike for me- Kisses B", '''the liars all looked around at everyone staring at them, Randy looked at Blake, Clara, Riley and Rebecca, Hanson looked at Brie and Nina, Charlie stared down at the floor after he noticed Summer and Robbie staring back. Finally Sam glared at Will who had just re-entered through the doors. "Wow, a party really dies down once you show a video like that" Nina said before taking a sip from her hip flask. Brie stared at her and then threw her arms around Hanson who was sitting on the school steps. The other liars where on the lawn, waiting for the Police, principle Elliott’s screamed, vowing to have Mike arrested for murder “I think you should…. You should arrest your son” She said to Mr. Crew who was there for police. "Nina, can I be alone for a moment I need to tell Hanson something" she gave her friend a wink, Nina bowed her head and walked towards Sam and Charlie. "You're not breaking up with me are you, I know I am not a king like Randy or anything else but" Hanson moaned after that video had been played he was feeling a little sad. Brie put her finger on his lips. "It’s not that, your my king that is all I care about, the thing is Han.. I'm" Brie froze. Her lip quivering as her fancy hair was now messed up due to the humidity. Hanson looked at her "What?" he asked "You're what?" "Pregnant, Hanson I'm Pregnant" she replied in a firm voice, Hanson’s mouth dropped open as he stared back at his girlfriend after this bombshell. The Liars * '''Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 6/17 (Appears In Photos) * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 6/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 6/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 6/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 6/17 Supporting Characters * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 5/17 * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 4/17 * Liam Aiken as Robbie Knight - 4/17 * Dane Dehann as Luke Prescott - 5/17 * Nolan Gerard Funk as Blake Masters & Riley Masters - 5/17 * Rita Volk as Nina Langdon - 5/17 * AnnaSophia Robb as Summer Gloss - 5/17 * Becca Tobin as Rebecca Redd- 5/17 * Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 5/17 * Sarah Paulson as Principle Elliott's- 2/17 ''' * '''Freddie Stoma as Michael Crew 3/17 * Liden Ashby as Bruce Walker- 2/17 * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Clarke Crew - 2/17 Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:Fearless Diva Productions